The present invention relates to new, flexible, foil-like webs and to methods of making the same.
Sheets and tapes consisting of synthetic material are known which are reinforced with longitudinally extending filaments or threads. Such sheets or tapes are intended for packing and binding purposes. The sheets and tapes can in certain cases be provided on one side with an adhesive composition. Basic details concerning such materials are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,214,289 and 4,587,997, herein incorporated by reference.
This invention relates to a flexible, foil-like web which is reinforced with filaments or threads and which is especially suitable for packing purposes, and to the production of tapes for binding purposes or the manufacture of adhesive tapes, especially self-adhesive tapes, the webs or tapes being characterized by high strength values, for example with respect to tensile forces, bending, impact and the like.
The flexible, foil-like web reinforced with filaments in accordance with the invention comprises a large-mesh lattice material consisting of vegetable, animal, mineral, artificial or synthetic filaments, in which the openings in the lattice are each closed by a thin skin of a polymeric substance.
The warp threads, consisting of vegetable, animal, mineral, artificial or synthetic filaments, may be arranged at a regular spacing from one another and united by weft filaments consisting of any suitable textile threads, arranged at such a spacing from one another that an open arrangement or structure is obtained. Such a lattice material may be impregnated with a bath containing dispersions consisting, for example, of rubber (e.g., synthetic) elastomers or polymers, e.g., acrylic based polymers or polyvinyl chloride (homopolymers or copolymers). Thermoplastic materials may likewise be used, preferably together with plasticisers and in paste or dispersed form (plastisols or organosols). Fibers in flake or powder form may also be added to any of these types of impregnants. The impregnation is carried out so that after drying and polymerization, a web is obtained in which the pores or interstices of the lattice material are not closed by a thin film.